1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a personal surveillance system for audio and video, such as one that might be worn by or placed proximate to an individual.
2. Description of Related Art
Police work, and other work in hazardous environments, can develop into situations in which it is advantageous to make and retain a record of the environment encountered by an individual police officer, preferably a record complete with audio and video. For example, it may be valuable to make and retain a video image of an arrest, of a traffic stop, or of a search, to preserve for later use as a record of those things the officer saw or heard.
One method of the prior art has been to station a video camera on a police vehicle near the officer, to make an audio and video record of events that may be seen and heard from the vehicle. While this method appears to achieve the general goal of making and preserving a record of events, it has the drawback that many events, indeed the most critical of them, may only be effectively seen or heard directly by the officer or in the very near vicinity of the officer, and not by the camera mounted in the vehicle. This method of the prior art also has the drawback that it may require the individual officer to reorient the camera or even the entire vehicle to maintain a proper field of view for the camera, such as keeping the camera directed at the officer or another particular individual.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a personal video surveillance device that can be attached to an individual's clothing or otherwise conveniently carried by an individual.
In other situations, it can be advantageous to make and retain an audio/video record of the environment encountered by an individual, or to make and transmit an audio/video image for review by another person. For example, persons who work late at night, such as guards or store clerks, may be at risk; attack may be deterred by making a record of events, or by surveillance of their work environment by another person.
One method of the prior art has been to station a video camera in a fixed location in a public place, such as the public area of a bank. While this method appears to achieve the general goal of making a preserving a record, it has the drawback that many events, may occur out of the field of view of the camera, or at a range from or angle to the camera that precise identification of objects or persons from the video record is difficult or impossible. If the camera is provided with a wide-angle lens, events may be distorted by the angle from which they are viewed and recorded. Another drawback of the prior art is that it may be difficult, expensive, and time-consuming, to set up such a camera system.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a personal video surveillance device that can make and record a record that shows the environment as viewed by an individual, and which can be set up easily, inexpensively, and rapidly.
It may also be advantageous to make and retain a record of other environments, such as the following:
1. Work environments, where it may be advantageous to make and retain a record of work activity, such as for personnel review, quality control, or training. For example, in businesses in which public contact is important it may be advantageous to review contacts made by employees with customers. PA1 2. Medical environments, where it may be advantageous to make and retain a record of symptoms, observations, and procedures. For example, in medical examinations, patient interviews, or surgery, it may be advantageous to make an audiovisual record. PA1 3. Academic or business conferences, where it may be advantageous to make and retain a record of proceedings. For example, during business conferences, meetings, or presentation of academic papers, it may be advantageous to make an audiovisual record.
One method of the prior art has been to station a video camera or to provide a video conferencing system. While this method appears to achieve the general goal of making a preserving a record, it has the drawback of being obtrusive and inflexible, and may be difficult, expensive, and time-consuming, to set up.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a video surveillance device that is unobtrusive and flexible in its disposition, and which can be set up easily, inexpensively, and rapidly.